Pump users have always looked for ways of reducing operating costs. A significant amount of the life cycle cost is due to poor efficiency, unexpected downtime, and maintenance.
In a pump system, which may be used for pumping water or waste water in various installations the operation of the pump is controlled by a softstarter. Problems that may arise in such a system include jammed pumps and clogged pipes. Jamming occurs when a semi large solid object like a piece of plastic or wood gets stuck in the pump blades of a pump. Clogging occurs when the liquid that is pumped contains small particles and effluent, which will over time settle and become permanently attached to the interior walls of the pipes and cause liquid flow problems. Both jamming and clogging reduce the pump efficiency and may over time even lead to the pump being damaged.